CMLL Super Viernes (September 5, 2014)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = |lastevent = Super Viernes August 29, 2014 |nextevent = Super Viernes September 12, 2014 }} The September 5, 2014 Super Viernes was a professional wrestling event held by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) in their home arena Arena Mexico, the promotion's main weekly show. The focal point of the September 5 edition was the buildup of the storylines going into CMLL's 81st Anniversary Show only two weeks later to get spectators to attend the actual anniversary show. The show furthered the storyline of three of the matches on the Anniversary Show. The Anniversary Main event between Atlanis and Último Guerrero saw Guerrero team up with his son Gran Guerrero and Rey Escorpión to defeated Atlantis, Dragón Rojo, Jr. and Volador Jr. in the semi-main event of the night. The team of Negro Casas and Shocker were slated to defend the CMLL World Tag Team Championship against the Los Ingobernables (The Unruly") team of La Máscara and Rush two weeks later, to which end Los Ingobernables, including La Sombra defeated the tag team champions and Mr. Niebla in the main event. The fourth match of the night, a one fall, 10 minute match, Barbaro Cavernario wrestled rival Rey Cometa to a 10-minute time limit draw. Following the match challenges were laid out for a Lucha de Apuestas, or bet match for the Anniversary Show. The match was agreed to and was later announced that both Cavernario and Rey Cometa would put their hair on the line of the outcome of their match at the 81st Anniversary show. After the semi-main event Australian wrestler Thunder made a surprise appearance after not being seen for approximately seven months. Thunder proceeded to turne''rudo'' by attacking Volador Jr., throwing him outside the ring. To underscore the severity of the attack CMLL organized to have Volador Jr. taken from the arena on a stretch afterwards. The following day it was announced that Thunder would appear at the 81st Anniversary Show, teaming with Mr. Niebla and Euforia to fight Volador Jr., Máscara Dorada and Valiente. Results ; ; *Hombre Bala, Jr., Pegasso and Super Halcón, Jr. defeated Canelo Casas and Los Hombres del Camoflaje (Artillero and Super Comando) 2-1 in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *''El Sexy Team'' (Dark Angel, Estrelita and Goya Kong) defeated La Comandante, Tiffany and Zeuxis 2-1 in a Six-woman "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *''TRT: La Máquina de la Destrucción'' (El Terrible, Rey Bucanero and Vangelis) defeated Brazo de Plata, Fuego and Stuka, Jr. 2-1 in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *Barbaro Cavernario wrestled Rey Cometa to a time limit draw in a Lightning match (One fall, 10 minute time-limit match) *Rey Escorpión and Los Guerreros del Infierno|Los Guerreros Laguneros]] (Gran Guerrero and Último Guerrero) defeated Atlantis, Dragón Rojo, Jr. and Volador Jr. 2-1 in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *''Los Ingobernables'' (La Máscara, La Sombra and Rush) defeated La Peste Negra (El Felino, Mr. Niebla and Negro Casas) 2-1 in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match External links * Results Category:2014 events